


Zjednoczenie

by Aldemonium



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldemonium/pseuds/Aldemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ff uwzględniające tylko pierwszą serię anime;<br/>kolejna sprawa, z którą musi zmierzyć się Ciel i jego kamerdyner;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zjednoczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze rozdziały Zjednoczenia powstały w sierpniu 2009 roku, starałam się ich nie zmieniać - są w takiej formie, w jakiej powstały kiedyś.

**Rozdział I - Gry Miłosne**

 

Materac ugiął się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Śnieżnobiała, pachnąca różami pościel zachęcała do zapadnięcia się w nią i sięgnięcia po długi, spokojny sen. Bez koszmarów, bez wspomnień.

Ciel z trudem powstrzymał się od położenia od razu – w sztywnych, niewygodnych spodniach, lśniących butach i miłej w dotyku, ale chłodnej, jedwabnej koszuli.

Drgnął, gdy zimne palce dotknęły jego skóry. Dłonie demona poruszały się szybko, rozpinając kolejne guziki, z wdziękiem zsuwając się w dół, tylko po to, by wyczekująco zatrzymać się na brzegu koszuli.

Ciel stłumił westchnienie, gdy jego kolana zostały rozsunięte i demon ukląkł między nimi demon.

Nadal jednak trwał nieruchomo, czekając na kolejne ruchy, tak jakby nie zauważał obecności Sebastiana.

Jak zawsze.

Rozsznurowanie butów zajęło zaledwie kilka sekund i zwinne dłonie znów znieruchomiały, nie było w nich jednak wahania, raczej... zamierzenie. Palce pogładziły łydkę chłopca, przeniosły się wyżej, na udo, później – ruchem tak szybkim, że aż niedostrzegalnym, zsunęły spodnie.

Każdy, każdy człowiek siedzący na skraju łóżka, w samej jedynie koszuli, czułby się niezręcznie, Ciel jednak czekał spokojnie, tak jakby to nie jego ciało zostało przed chwilą rozebrane. Tak jakby sam nie brał udziału w owej dziwnej scenie. Lokaj nadal klęczał, opierając dłonie po obu stronach bioder chłopca, schylając się powoli. Ciepły oddech musnął wewnętrzną stronę uda, a język przesunął się po skórze i natychmiast wycofał.

Młody hrabia wyglądał bardziej jak lalka, manekin, niż żywy człowiek, a jego ciało dawało odzew powoli i leniwe. Przesunął językiem po suchych wargach. Nawet jeśli jego reakcje nie przypominały reakcji innych osób w jego wieku, których podniecał odważniejszy kształt rzeźby czy trochę zbyt obfite kobiece kształty, ukryte pod ciężkimi sukniami, nie był do końca z kamienia – świadomość tego, co demon za chwilę zrobi sprawiała, że na jego policzkach zaczynał pojawiać się rumieniec.

Delikatny, niemalże subtelny dotyk przeniósł się na żebra Ciela.

Palce jednej z dłoni sunęły od kolan w górę, podczas gdy druga zmierzała do tego samego celu, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy pępku. Członek, lekko uniesiony, uwięziony został w klatce z tych niezwykłych palców, ruchliwych i zmyślnych.

Ciel wsunął dłoń we włosy demona, nie po to, by go pospieszać, ale by móc kontrolować całą sytuację. Sebastian uśmiechnął się tym zwyczajowym, trochę złośliwym skrzywieniem ust. Wszystko odbywało się w niemal absolutnej ciszy, słychać było tylko lekko już nierówny oddech Ciela. Demon zdawał się wcale nie oddychać, mimo że chłopiec czuł ciepło płynące spomiędzy jego warg.

Lokaj wsunął czubek członka do ust, z uwagą obserwując reakcje hrabiego. Błysk przyjemności w różnokolorowych, zmrużonych oczach, drgnięcie mięśni, krew pulsująca coraz szybciej...

Ciel byłby wyzwaniem dla każdej dziwki i idealnym sprawdzianem jej umiejętności. Sebastian miał jednak doświadczenie o wiele ciekawsze niż ulicznice, w dodatku znał hrabiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, w jaki sposób wywołać reakcję. Wiedział, jakie tempo nadać pieszczotom, by nie były ani za delikatne, ani zbyt natrętne, potrafił dozować przyjemność, tak aby przywodziła na myśl raczej akt doskonałej sztuki, nie zaś proste dążenie do wywołania pożądania. Chłopiec jęknął, odchylając głowę w tył, a jego palce zacisnęły się na czarnych kosmykach.

Język, usta i palce demona skupione były na jednej czynności. Ciel zagryzł wargi, starając się stłumić odgłosy przyjemności, nie potrafił jednak ukryć przed lokajem, że jego zabiegi przynoszą odpowiedni skutek. Ciało dawało swój własny, twardy, niezależny od woli odzew, który Sebastian gładził językiem, w górę i w dół, z każdej strony, powoli i szybciej, za każdym razem inaczej, mocniej, delikatniej, łagodniej i nieznośnie wręcz... Sprawiając, że hrabia nie był w stanie wyczuć w tym jakiejś równości, powtarzalności, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu za chwilę zatrzymać się i odpocząć.

Nagle jego członek został pochłonięty, _głęboko pochłonięty_ , przez gorące wnętrze ust, a dłonie wróciły do delikatnego gładzenia żeber, ud i wszystkich innych miejsc, których dotykanie wywoływało drżenie mięśni.

Ciel tracił kontrolę nad swoimi reakcjami, ciało odpowiadało na każdy ruch, każde drażnienie, niczym instrument w rękach wirtuoza – entuzjastyczne, lekkie, chętne... Gotowe oddać się we władzę.

To go orzeźwiło.

-Nie...

Chciał odepchnąć głowę demona, coś jednak podszeptywało mu, by pozwolić Sebastianowi.... Pozwolić sobie na więcej, na jeszcze jedno zanurzenie w rozkosznej wilgoci ust. Nie stałoby się przecież niż strasznego, nic. Biodra wyszły na spotkanie warg i znów poczuł przyjemność rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Tak niewiele brakowało...

-Nie!

Wysunął się z tych ciepłych objęć, mięśnie zaprotestowały przed tak gwałtowną ucieczką. Oderwanie się od przyjemności sprawiło mu ból, ale pozwoliło znów przejąć kontrolę nad sobą.

-Kazałem ci przestać. - Ciel cofnął się pod wezgłowie łóżka okrywając kołdrą. Drżał, bardziej jednak ze zdenerwowania niż podniecenia. _Jak on śmiał!_

-Twoje ciało mówiło coś przeciwnego - odpowiedział spokojnie demon, w jego głosie brzmiała jednak satysfakcja. Chłopiec skrzywił się.

-A służysz mi czy mojemu ciału?! - krzyknął, odwracając głowę.

Sebastian cofnął się, zlizując wilgoć z warg. Niespiesznie powiódł spojrzeniem po ciele chłopca, w jego wzroku nie było widać jednak nic prócz łagodnego zaciekawienia.

Tak niewiele brakowało, a doprowadziłby go do końca.

_A służysz mi czy mojemu ciału?_

Obrócił się, nie chcąc, by Ciel zauważył jego uśmiech. Niektóre rzeczy... nie zawsze się wykluczały.

 

 


End file.
